fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Graoully
Graoully (グラオリー Guraorii) is the fourth and the last of the Royal Guards to be born in the Bailong's Legion. He is the grandson of the Pyro Dragon King Bailong, born from the Queen after his three older brothers, as the last Royal Guard and is shown to be very instinctful and straight hybrid, this will make him the physically most strongest of the family. Like his older brothers, six years after being born, Graoully is mature enough physically and mentally as a eighteen year old person, and with the help of his older brothers, he quickly discovered and learned how to use eternano near to a master level, and due to his behavior, Graoully essentially learned Body Manipulation Magic and Emotion Magic, but due to his dragonic cells he developed Iron Dragon Magic. Unlike the other Royal Guards, Graoully doesn't try to teach the other hybrids, instead he learned alongside them, he was nicknamed Lily by the others. Appearance Graoully is shown as a very muscular and tall man who has periodically six years and both mentally-physically eighteen years since he is a Dragon-Human Hybrid. He has a slight tan smooth skin, darky scarlet hair that is tied in a braid at his back, scarlet colored eyes which are always open regardless of the situation, trivially they can glow red-blood with his killing intent or rage on, with his eyes being the ones which glow most, as he is a hybrid, Graoully has traits of both humans and dragons, he has pointy ears which are demi-hiddened by his hair, large claws at his feet and hands, a big dragonic bust which enhances the size of his arms and sharpy teeh, apparently Graoully's cheek was damaged due to his fall off the egg-womb leaving him with a glasglow smile on it. Before going to Ca-Elum, he used just a bunch of torn light-brown clothes similar to a sack of potatoes beginning in his lower torso going down to his knees, then after going to the palace of Ca-Elum, Graoully began to use a white tunic with a darky sash passing over his left shoulder, normal epaulets, a white skirt, shin guards and sandals sometimes. Personality Of the Royal Guards, Graoully is the most instinctful and simple, in other words he is pretty easy to be understood, and like his siblings, he is very loyal to the king. As a hybrid, Graoully doesn't care how the others see him, with this, he is very agressive towards them albeit in a very intense way, he doesn't harm them if he doesn't need to, what means he can be rather stable if possible, however there are times Graoully can have many changes on his behavior, he is calm but he can become very hostile, sometimes this can be shown to be a burden as he shows tendencies to become angered very easily, if something irritates it to the point his eyes glow red meaning he is really mad. Aside from this, Graoully is rather simple unlike his brothers, he thinks less and talk more remarking his instinct once again, instead of following complex plans or orders, Graoully tends to do the simplest things such as direct or normal goals, with this, he can be see as a typical front-line soldier. His siblings tend to sometimes talk to themselves, Graoully however will only sit in random places if he is bored, ironically, he will either meet Gorynych complaining about something, Marduk dancing around or Mizuchi reading books, then when he sees them doing their things at a mad state, he just looks and gives a 'Uh...'. Relationships History Graoully is the fourth and last Royal Guard to be born in the Bailong's Legion Nest, with his name given by his mother, Graoully grows three times faster than a normal human. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities As of one of the Royal Guards and the last one to be born, alongside his brothers Graoully is one of the strongest soldiers of the Bailong's Legion and possibly one of the strongest inhabitants of Ca-Elum. Unlike his brothers, he was not taught on how to fight, only how to use Eternano, Graoully was able to fight the entirety of Ca-Elum's Elite team with very ease while suffering little to no damage from their powerful attacks, while he also having the power and chance to kill them all in one attack albeit his low intelligence didn't 'allow' him, it should be noted this group was the strongest force team at Ca-Elum. Being more of a guy who goes in the front-line of war, Graoully attacks his opponents mostly without thinking and only following his instincts, when attacking the palace at Ca-Elum, he did nearly go all out using his Magical Aura, scarying almost the entire army making them lose hope and even hair, with the note that Graoully was more than five times stronger than a notorious S-Class dark mage from their country. Without much effort or training, mostly because of the Queen's tribute, since she had ate a year of elemental food, Graoully possess a very destructive and terrifying aura which is stated to be at the level of an Upper S-Class Mage or above, this with his monstrous strength allows him to be the most physically powerful Hybrid after the King only, with his Emotion Magic combined, some of the feelings he feels will increase his power drastically. Physical Prowess *'Monstrous Strength': As stated, Graoully is the strongest Royal Guard physically toping even Gorynych, standing only below the King's. Inside the nest, he would fight against many of the other hybrids as a mean of testing himself, although he break all of their bones without even trying, also he wasn't trained completely by his brothers, but instead he went rampage during the fight against the Ca-Elum's army without sweating a drop. After discovering on how to use eternano properly Graoully would improve his strength vastly as he is now capable of manipulating his own body, he could also improve his prowess by feeling anger due to his other magic. Graoully was able to defeat the Ca-Elum's Elite Team in one hit for each when he could defeat and kill them all with a single attack, he defeated them by cutting them in half with his arms. He is also able to lift the legion's entire nest and hold it for a undetermined time. *'Impressive Speed & Agility': *'Impressive Reflexes': *'Monstrous Durability': *'Monstrous Endurance': *'Monstrous Stamina': *'Excessive Pain-Tolerance': *'Instinct': Ways of Combat *'Uber Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant': *'Instinct-Based Strategist': Magical Abilities *'Monstrous Magical Power': Like his siblings, Graoully was born with a monstrous magical power due to the efforts of the Queen who ate and accumulated exactly one year of elemental food to transform it in eternano in order to give it to him. After discovering on how to use eternano properly, Gorynych had to confront the Ca-Elum's Army and it was mostly to test himself even though he was not taught on how to fight, the imensity of his aura projected mixed with his killing intent was able to scary almost the entire army making some of them lose hope and hair, meaning its completely terrifying and it can be felt from a big distance away. Once he discovered eternano, Graoully used it to burst a aura, similar to the way Gorynych did, Graoully did put fear into nearly every single hybrid inside the nest, with some of them aging a certain time and surprisingly Mizuchi felt shivers since he was distracted, the rest were just admiring how great his aura is. If Graoully senses some disturbation in the range of his aura, a creepy smile will instantly grow up on his poker face and his eyes will begin to glow an intense red-blood increasing the 'weight' of his aura instantly due to his loyalty for the King, his aura amount is only surpassed by his physical strength even though this is one of the greatest aura among the inhabitants of Ca-Elum, using eternano, Graoully is able to enhance and modify his cells for him to be able to shift parts of his body in a variety of ways without sweating at all, he is also able to harden his body using a red iron for a significant amount of time without getting tired, Graoully didn't also show any signs of fatigue after using a powerful explosion-spell like. Even though he was helped by his brothers, Graoully didn't begin as a master in eternano control, he didn't know how to use it properly, however after many and many tests he was able to nearly master it to the point he could enhanced almost every cell inside his body, combine two completely different magics for his battles and even use powerful attacks without getting ehxausted at the very least. Magic Iron Dragon Magic (鉄龍魔法 Tetsu Ryū Mahō): Is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Magic related to iron used by Graoully. Graoully is able to produce, and manipulate a type of scarlet iron similar to Regolith, by shaping it to any part of his body. Graoully shapes the red iron in his body hardening it several times, wheter to use it offensively or defensively since the hardness of this iron is probaly surpassed only by Diamond Dragon Magic, with this his body becomes far more durable and weights more although this won't strain Graoully's speed. Yet with this magic, Graoully is able to battle both from a close-range distance or from a long-range distance of his target, even when he can create objects of iron, he doesn't, he prefers to fight a hand-to-hand combat using his hardness, then by using this with his Body Manipulator Magic, he is able to hard the shifted parts of his body and attack with them such as creating spikes with manipulation in his arm and hardening them with Red Iron. Since its a type of Dragon Magic, Graoully is able to eat external sources of his element in order to regain strength, or if he doesn't want to, Iron-Based attacks won't harm him in anyway. Body Manipulation Magic (ボディー操作魔法 Bodī Sōsa no Mahō): Is a Holder Type Magic and Lost Magic that allows it user to manipulates his own body in many ways. These ways are making your body have the shape of a sphere, making your arms have the shape of a sword, and making your legs have the shape of springs, and so on. Upon discovering and essentially learning this magic Graoully was able to shift parts of his body into a certain amount of varieties, he is able to transform in anything he desires or even grow at himself extra limbs such as arms, legs, horns, eyes in a variety of sizes, Graoully mostly uses this in combination with his Iron Dragon Magic to harden and protect his body. Emotion Magic (感情の魔法 Kanjō no Mahō): Is a Caster-Type Magic that uses the users emotions and moods as a weapon. Depending how much that emotion is felt by the user, the stronger the magic will become. It is made from the essence of the user plus their current emotion. There is a magic for almost every emotion, and each one imitates different kinds of magic. The three basic emotions: joy, sorrow, and rage are the most common, but many others exist. Graoully is shown to possess Anger Magic which is based off of Fire Magic. The fire created from it though eminates from the users body however and cannot be created randomly although it can be used like maker magic. The angrier the user is, the hotter the flames will become. The only way the flames can disconnect from the body is if it is applied like maker magic. Fire created ranges from orange (slight anger), to deep red, to crimson (total rage). This is the most difficult to control out of all the Emotion Magics as anger is rarely controlable when applied. * Graoully2.png|The Gigantic Fire Column produced by the spell. Graoully3.jpg|The brightness of the explosion seen from the Outer Space for a second. Full Anger Emission Of Hell's Devils (地獄魔の満怒放射 Jigokuma no Manikahōsha): After angering himself or being irritated by others, Graoully will start to shout loudly due to his rage while his eyes are glowing red-blood due to his intense killing intent, he starts to envelop himself in pure eternano forming a spiritual mass full of flames inside it, the mass starts to grow as Graoully's shouts begin to turn into terrifying roars, the opponent paralyzed due to the fear won't realize about the upcoming pyrokinetic explosion, then with a final roar Graoully will then erupt violently releasing a burst of destructive flames which may burn everything it touches depending on the intensity of Graoully's Anger, the explosion will then shape itself as a column of fire passing past the clouds making it surrounds bright a lot or even melt, the explosion is so powerful and so big that its brightness could be seen from the Outer Space for a brief second. Despite the impossibility, most of the eternano used in this spell will return to Graoully's body making it numb for a little. *'Fury Of The Sun Tyrant' (日僭主の狂乱 Hisenshu no Kyōran): Quote Trivia *He is based off of Lo'lo' from the Magi Series. *'Graoully' was the name of a dragon who along with countless other snakes inhabited the local Roman amphitheater. *Graoully's status are: Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Legion's Royal Guard